The Link
by InfernalFox
Summary: Before the ghost accident there was another accident,that gave them a strange gift.look what happens to Danny,Sam and Tucker as Danny controls his ghost powers and they struggle to hide to the world their link that keeps them together more that any other group of friends.
1. Chapter 1:The link

**This is an edited chapter**

 **And now,to the story**

Danny's POV

Young Danny Fenton, 5 years old, was wearing his favorite, tiny white, with a red oval and red corners,T-shirt with his blue pants. He looked at the mirror and he looked at his icy blue eyes, and his raven,black hair. Everyone said he was cute. He hated when people said that

" DANNY, BREAKFAST IS READY! " his mother yelled.

" OK I'M COMING MOMMY! " he yelled back.

As he went downstairs with Jazz he heard a loud noise and she asked:

" Is breakfast attacking again? " she asked.

" No, Sweetie" his mother answered his question.

" Then what was that? " His sister asked.

" Well… that was the Fenton Portal we are building, but your father is making a lot of noise " she explained.

" Ghost portal? " asked Danny.

" Yeah, portal to the ghost zone! "

" Cool that's where all the ghosts live no, mummy? " Danny asked with his super cute eyes.

" Are we gonna eat a breakfast that for once, doesn't attack us or not? "Jazz asked, annoyed.

 **Time lapse, 7:50 AM**

This is your first day in Casper school! I hope you make lots and lots of friends sweetie! " his mother said as he left home.

" _I hope I make friends too , but then daddy would scare them by babbling about ghosts"_ He thought. Suddenly he heard something and he saw his father looking for him saying:

" Danny take some of my inventions at least! DANNY!"

" _Oh no I gotta hide! '_ he thought _._

He saw a hiding spot in a near alley and he ran to it, but when he arrived someone was already there. Knowing he didn't have time to find another hiding spot, he hid there. The girl, who was small, with short, black hair and purple eyes, with a black outfit. She looked about his age, too. Then she looked at him and she said:

" You too are hiding from your parents?"She said

" Yeah,from my daddy, and you?"

She just pointed outside.

" Sammy at least TRY IT ON! " It was a woman who was holding a pink dress.

Danny suddenly understood.

" Now I understand, you don't like pink? "

Suddenly, the girl spoke.

" Goths and pink don't mix"

She seemed nice enough, maybe they could be friends?

" Do you wanna be my friend? "

" Ok"

Cool, he just made a new friend! Now he had just had to show her his other friend! They could be a trio! Like in those cool action movies!

" Oh then you gotta meet Tucker!"

 _4 years later_

Danny, Sam and Tucker were going home, on a Friday talking.

" Hey guys, wanna have a sleepover in my house? " asked Danny.

" Sure" Sam said.

" Sweet, i'll bring my new PDA!" Tucker said.

 **Later that night. ( Danny's bedroom )**

" Hey Danny, do your parents have any new weird inventions?" Sam asked.

She always loved Danny's parents inventions, even if other people thought they were freaky.

" No but I haven't been down to the lab in a while, wanna go check if there is anything new?" Danny answered.

" Hey don't leave me behind!" Tucker exclaimed.

As they went down the stairs and into the kitchen ( which was empty) something happened.

" Let's go slowpokes!' Sam exclaimed.

" Sam don't go so fast!" Danny said.

Suddenly, they slipped in something pink there was on the stairs.

" Whoa!" Tucker said.

" What was that Danny?"

"It hurts… I think it was ectoplasm"

" But it's not green" Tucker observed.

" Whatever let's go down to the lab" Sam decided.

" Whatever you say Sam, whatever you say" Danny said.

" Lovebirds" Tucker teased.

" NO WE ARE NOT!" They whisper-yelled.

" Uhg why you always say that!" Sam said.

" And besides, we are only 8 years old" Danny said.

And they kept walking down the stairs, to the lab.

On the lab there was nothing new,besides a weird glass canister full of a strange pink liquid that looked like it haven't been there a second ago.

" What's this?" Tucker asked

" I don't know, I think it wasn't here a second ago" Danny said.

"don't be dumb, things don't pop out of nowhere" Sam said.

Suddenly, the glass exploded, knocking out the three kids.

 **In another dimension, called the Ghost Zone, in a clock tower…**

" Were you meddling again?" a mysterious voice said.

" No, this is a new thing, something that never has happened before and that will never happen again, a thing that will bring the three friends closer together more than ever and maybe even change their fates" another voice said.

 **In the real world,Sams POV**

" _What a heck just happened?"_

Sam thought.

" _Where is all of this confusion coming from?_ "

Then she heard something is his mind

" _What's happening?"_ It sounded like Tucker.

" _Emm guys, why do I hear what you're thinking?"_ Danny through.

" Guys, what's going on with us?"

Danny said panicking.

I could feel him panicking. I COULD FEEL HIM PANICKING.

" I can feel you panicking!" I said, panicked

Uh-oh.

" _I can feel him panicking "_ I thinked.

" _me too,it's weird"_ Tucker said in my mind.

Tucker, do you know how serious this is?" Danny said.

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2:mind visit

**Hi guys,sorry for what happened last chapter is that my phone has a problem(sometimes when I post something,it erases some sentences)and I do not know how to fix it.**

 **Somebody added this to favorites¡ thank you very much!**

 **And now,to the story**

Danny's POD

he woke up and he looked around,he didn't remember what happened yesterday.

Oh yeah,the "Accident"

" _Was it a dream?"_ he thought

" _No,it's looks like it's wasn't a dream Danny,I can't believe it too"_ a voice sounded like Sam.

"Sam?"I asked.

"yeah,now shut up,Tucker is sleeping"she said.

"not anymore"Tucker said.

"see,told ya!"Sam exclaimed.

"Well… ¿who wants to check the deactivated ghost portal that my parents were building during all of this years?"I suggested.

"ok"Sam said.

"Ok. _probably another failure of invention"_ tucker thought.

"Tucker remember yesterday?"I said a little irritated.

" do we do?"he suddenly said.I could feel him panicking,and me too.

"ok here is what do we do:first you both relax,second we are gonna see what's this "Link" about and then,we will check the portal ok?"she suggested.

"good idea"Tucker said as I nodded.

"now, _close your eyes and let's see what's this about"_ she started.

As I closed my eyes I feel like I was being sucked into some place:My Mind.

 _In danny's mind_

 _Wow this place was like space,with little planets. I was dragged into one because the gravitational force, in it there were my memories of Sam._

 _While I was looking at them,I saw a glow near and when I cheeked out,it looked like a portal.I crossed it and i saw like a glass bridge,and then I saw that they were going to two more places,and I think they are Sam's and Tucker's mind._

 _Suddenly I saw Tucker and Sam appearing out of those two places and it looks like I was correct,it is there minds!_

" _Hey guys check it out,it looks like the accident of yesterday linked our minds!"Tucker yelled._

" _wow so we have like superpowers?"I asked._

" _no it looks like we are connected somehow"Sam said._

" _Ok now we found out wats going on so now lets get out of here and lets do thing number 3"Sam ordered._

" _Yes my captain!" I teased._

" _when we get out of here,you are getting a smackdown"Sam said._

" _ok now everyone back to their minds"I said as we each were going back to our respective minds._

 **And thats the end of the chapter for you folks!**

 **Please help me whith my little problem and thanks for reading!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3:Pain link

**Hi guys sorry for not updating,is that with trouble in school,little time to write,no reviews(but a lot of followers)and a lot of ideas for sequels in my head,I feel overwhelmed!Please review!By the way i'm only saying this ONCE ok?**

 **I don NOT OWN Danny Phantom or Harry Potter ok?**

 **Now my catchphrase!**

 **And now,to the story.**

Dannys POV

I looked at my surroundings as we returned from that weird place between our was weird,but we where still in my bedroom.I had a lot of questions in my head¿could we read each others thpughts and have a conversation,while still remaining into our respective minds?¿did we have psychic powers?¿could we feel something more than emotions and thoughts of each other?¿could we feel another person's thoughts and emotions?Well I had to try.

" _testing,testing,1,2,3,¿can you hear me?"I tried_

" _of course you dummy"Sam said._

" _ok question one,yes,now let's try number two"I thought._

" _what?"Tucker said._

I shared with them my questions and we disscused. Tucker said our conclusions,being the smart one.

" _ok number 1 is yes,I think number 2 is no.I would know if im psychic. 3 is still unknown and number 4 is pretty interesting"_ Tucker concluded.

" _And by the way,here is your smackdown"_ Sam said,while she slapped me across the head.

"Hey!"why it hurted me?"Tucker said.

"And me too"Sam said too,surprised.

"There is the answer to question can feel each other's pain"I said.

"So…¿that means that I get to feel each time Dash beats you up?"Tucker said,unsure.

"Well there has to be a way to try to block it"Reasoned Sam.

"Ok,then let's try"I said.

An hour later we could create some sort of shield each,and it could block pain,and thoughts but as much we tried,we couldn't block feelings,I do not know why.

It was pretty sunny morning in a beautiful sunday morning.

"Sooo… who is up for the park?"I asked hopefully.

"Meee!"They said at the same time.

 _Later in the park…_

We were in a bench,enjoying our last day of summer before returning to hell,excuse me _school_.

"well guys,I have been thinking about this "Link" thing"I started.

"yeah I could hear you blabbing all the morning in my head"Sam said.

"Yeah,me too¿do you have to think everything,literally _everything?_ you gave me a headache"Tucker whined.

" _Ugh,whining Tucker attacks again"_ I thought,complaining.

"hey,I did not whine!"Tucker exclaimed.

" _Ups,I need more training in the shield thing"_ I thought" _well I'm gonna have a little fun messing with him"_ I thought as I placed a mental barrier in my mind.I was getting better at it.

Then I grinned and I started teasing at him as the "good" eight year old I was.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"YES YOU DO"

"NO I DON'T"

"emm guys"Sam said.

"YES YOU DOOO!"

"NO I DON'T"

"YES"

"NO"

"guys,please cut it of,people are staring at us"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

WILL YOU TWO MORONS CUT IT OFF AND SHUT UP!"Sam yelled at us.

Sam could be very frightening when she is scary,in my opinion.

"Well... let's go check out the portal"I said,trying to change the subject.

"Whatever"Sam said

"ok,lets see this new,sweet,shiny,perfect…"tucker started.

"Tucker"Sam cut him.

"yes,Sam?"Tucker answered.

"Shut up"Sam said.

 **Well that was all,it took me a week for… approximatly 800 words!Please don't kill me!**

 **By the way i'm not telling you how does the mental barricade work,because I do not know how Occlumency works,and they are kinda similar. If I have misspe** **lled some words,sorry,there is the sentence problem and the fact that I write this in my phone dosen't make this the way this story is like the series of danny phantom,only in my he is an 8 year old you will find out in the sequel,where he is 11 years old and…**

 **She is suddenly tackled to the ground by Maya**

 **Maya:SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Me:Maya why?**

 **Maya:IF I CAN'T DO A SPOILER,NEITHER DO YOU!**

 **Me:I'm a different case**

 **Maya:I'm technically a part of you!I was created from YOUR imagination.**

 **Me:oh,oh**

 **Help me before she kills me!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4:Ghost Accident

**Hey guys,InfernalFox here.**

 **I decided to update more this story(because everyone likes this story better)and slow down in United We you like my decision?By the way… Review please!#review**

 **C'mon is not that hard.**

 **Maya:you know that everyone,included you,probably ignores author notes no?**

 **Me:...Maya…**

 **Maya:yes?**

 **Me... SHUT UP!**

 **maya:why?**

 **Me:because we have been reading KodiakWolf13 series of the Dark Net and I think you picked up some of the…** _ **colorful**_ **language.**

 **Maya:Yeah I learned..**

 **Mutters some** _ **very**_ _ **colorful**_ **language.**

 **Well I better stop the way guys,do you want 3rd person POV's or 1rst person POV's?REVIEW and SAY IT.**

 **Maya:ignore her she is a little bit ticked off about the review thing.**

 **Last thing,promise,If you see that I change past verbs while talking in the present or talking in 3rd person while being in the 1rst person,that is because i'm from spain and in still learning, Sorry.**

 **Well folks here is the story**

 **And now,to the story**

Danny's POV (In the lab)

"Well,here we are"I said.

"So this is the ghost portal?"Tucker said.

"you saw it yesterday"Sam said.

"Yeah but I didn't pay attention,Duh"Tucker said.

"Ok,relax"I said.

"Hey Danny I dare you to enter the ghost portal"Sam challenged.

"Why?"Tucker asked.

"For a photo duh,isn't it obvious?"Sam replied.

"ok,you are on"I said.

I still had the mind shield activated,I was getting very good at it. I entered it was dark with green cables all over the place.I tripped over and then,before I could stop myself,I had my hand into a green button that had "ON"written on was a big,green flash of" light,and I felt a lot of pain.I was in so much pain that all I could do while I was screaming in agony was keep the mental shield up so that the pain didn't reach Sam and Tucker. there was noobody home.I heard as I passed out Sam yelling "DANNY!"

Sam's POV

Danny was in pure agony as the portal powered up.A few seconds later(that felt like hours)Danny fell though the portal,passing out.

"DANNY!"I screamed.

I tried reaching his mind thought the link,but there was a huge shield in my way that blocked my way to Danny's mind.

" _that's why the pain didn't reach us"_ I thought.

" _Sam,he is alive,I can feel it,can you feel it?_ "Tucker relaxed me in my mind.

" _yeah I think I can feel it too!"_ I awnsered,hopefully.

 **The tun Tuuun.**

 **You can feel the tension huh?**

 **Well I didn't feel too lazy today so I decided to write a chapter.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5:The first ghost

**Well hi,I'm here at 4:52AM very bored and inspired to bring you another chapter!**

 **Maya:Wow she is bored.**

 **By the way...REVIEW PLEASE**

 **By the way,I have to is 8 years old,but because he has his "hero complex" he is like he is 14.I. trying to make him sound like a boy if his age sometimes,that's why he call Maddie and Jack and Jazz,Mommy,Daddy and Jazzie**.

 **and now,to the story**

Danny's POV

 _At the next morning_

" _Danny WAKE UP AND BRING YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE"_ Sam yelled through the Link.

" _wow and yesterday you were like crazy to see if he was OK"_ Tucker said sarcastically.

" _by the way… Do we know what happened?"_ I asked.

" _Through our research we did yesterday,you have ectoplasm in your blood. Danny...you are half ghost"_ Sam said.

" _WHAT!?I'm dead?!why I'm too young to die!"_ I started panicking.

" _Danny,STOP PANICKING!"_ Sam yelled.

" _please why can't we be civilized and speak normally,like normal two are giving me a headache"_ Tucker complained.

" _Oh shut up Tucker"_ I said.

As I was going downstairs I heard my mommy say

"Danny,Sam and Tucker are already here!" My mommy shouted.

"I know it!" I shouted back

 _Walking to school_

"So as far as we know from the test that we made yesterday,I'm half ghost?"I asked.

"Yeah Danny,the stats, the ectoplasm in your body, now you have ghost powers and the ability to change into a ghost"Tucker said in a know-it-all voice.

I could feel pride reaching me through the Link.

"Seriously,I'm half dead and you are proud of it?"I snapped at him.

"Danny I'm sorry,I didn't mean to say that…"Tucker started.

"It's all my fault"Sam cut him.

"Sam is not your fault"I said,simply.

Then the bell ringed,signaling to us to go to class.

When Science class was over,Danny had successfully broken 5 glass containers and almost had been banned from holding anything breakable.

Then,a ecto-pus ,Tucker and Sam were talking about training Danny to control his powers.

"Well in my opinion...UA A GHOST"Tucker said as the ecto-pus took him.

Then it took Sam too.

Danny was trying to go ghost.

" _How did I do it yesterday?"_ He thought.

He searched inside him until he found a cold sensation inside tried to touch it and then,two white rings of light splitted up and went opposite they finished,Danny was in ghost form.

" _I could have a battle cry when I like...Doing ghostly transformation?nah too long… going ghostly?no to weird...Going Ghost?Yeah that's cool._

"Going ghost!"I yelled.

"Nice battle cry,wanna rescue us today or tomorrow?"Sam said sarcastically.

"I didn't have very much control I've my powers so I simply flew and punched him a lot of the ecto-pus let go of my friends and escalated my house.

"Follow him Danny!We'll follow you walking"Tucker said.

I entered my house(via:Trying to phase a couple of times until it worked)and I saw the ghost crossing the portal.

" _Threat neutralized"_ I announced to my friends.

" _good to know_ "Tucker said.

 **And that's all**

 **If you ask me why is so short is because I'm moving and I do not have very much time to write.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6:How can he not see that?

**Well hi again guys! InfernalFox here.**

 **I could not update in a while thanks to my big sister(feel the sarcasm here?)**

 **My Sister and my brother got into a fight for the computer AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT(remember that),in Easter.**

 **Well,because of that,now in grounded for no reason.**

 **I'M USING A COMPUTER NOW!**

 **I don't have much time so… lets use my catchphrase!**

 **And now...to the story.**

Danny's POV

we were in the lab with my dad,talking about ghosts.

"So Danny,you and your little friends wanna hunt ghosts?"My Dad asked.

I was actually having a chat with Sam and Tucker thought our "Link"

" _Ha,hunt ghosts?"_ Tucker mocked.

" _Wanna run Danny, so I can catch you?"_ Sam asked.

" _Shut up"_ I said.

"Actually Dad,I wanna be an astronaut"I said sincerely.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton,But ghost are so not mainstream. like cellphones"Sam answered without emotion.

"With these looks and this carisma hunting ghosts?Criminal"Tucker said.

"Well if you do wanna hunt some ghosts there are some things you gotta learn"My dad said as he completly ignored our answers.

A blue mist escaped my mouth as the ghost portal opened.

" oh this isn't good, this isn't good at all!"I shouted-whispered to my friends.

" _Its ghost hunting time! HA HOW IRONIC huh?"_ Tucker yelled through the mind chat.

" _Shut_ _up"_ Sam snapped.

" _Going Ghost!"_ I exclaimed.

Suddenly,two ecto-pusses appeared from the portal and took Sam and Tucker with one of their slimy, ghost arm each.

my dad of course,he didn't see this and he continued to talk.

"True,I have never seen a ghost but when I do i'll be prepared! and so will you! so do you wanna be or not?"he exclaimed.

I turned around to see the ecto-pusses looking at Sam and Tucker.

I looked determined and transformed into my ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"it all starts with the equipment" My dad keeped saying as I kicked the ecto-pusses butt.

Sam and Tucker were thrown to the chairs as I fighted when then,my father turned around with a strange thermos and gave it to Sam saying:

"Sam,Tucker,this is the Fenton Thermo's. Its supposed to trap ghosts"My father turned around again"but since it does not work,it's only a thermos. A thermos with the word "Fenton" on it!"

The ecto-pusses finally had enought and they went back to the ghost zone as the door of the portal closed,I transformed back and my father turned to the portal.

"That?that is the Fenton Ghost Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whenever I want to or not . One day ill figure out how that works too. Now who wants to hunt some ghosts?" He explained.

He turned around and faced us,that we were shaking.

" _He seriously didn't hear or see anything?"_ Tucker asked thought the Link.

" _Nope"_ I answered.

" _That's Mr. Fenton for ya"_ Sam said.

 **Aaand… DONE!**

 **I wanted to write the whole chapter,but at the pace that im going,it would take months.**

 **sorry guys**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Intangible breakfast

**Hello guys! InfernalFox is back!**

 **Well guys im saying this story is in temporal hiatus because i'm updating so slowly that looks like it's in hiatus to me. Hehe my fault… its that im losing inspiration. I'm so obsessed with pokemon now. with Ash-Greninja (Only Pokémon fans will understand) i'm so waiting to the next episode! Right now i'm listening to pokemon songs from youtube.**

 **Well let's get back to what everyone has been waiting for!**

 **Warning! I was listening to pokemon songs! not the episode like I normally do! Prepare for errors!**

 **I do not own DP or HP (and if I did… who cares?)**

 **PD: I need a Beta. I also have some polls on my profile. Vote there please.**

 **And now, to the story.**

Danny's POV

I was incredibly tired. I was having breakfast, getting ready for school as my mom was finishing some invention. I was only half-listening so i'm not really surprised what came next. My hand went thought the spoon.

"After two days...IT'S DONE!" My mom said.

my dad, immediately, came rushing forward.

" IT'S DONE! " He said exited " The Fenton Finder it's done!"

" This Baby uses satellites to track ghosts! " he said excitedly .

" It uses what to track what? " I asked .

Then the thing beeped , signaling that it had found ghost near (ejem, me) and they started to walk towards me.

I tried to get away but they cornered me in the fridge.

Maybe… this was my chance to tell them. Maybe I should.

"Emm guys, There is something I have to tell you" I started.

But I was immediately interrupted by Jazz , ruining my chances to tell them.

 _In school~~~_

" _You should not tell them"_ Sam started.

" _Wouldn't it be better if he told them?"_ Tucker interrupted.

" _Yeah, wouldn't be Sam?"_ I asked.

" _No . Parents do not listen, and worse , they don't understand. Why can't they accept me for who am I?!"_ Sam mentally yelled.

" _Sam. Headache. My problems. "_ Danny said.

Immediately she regained focus.

" _If my parents invented something that turns me half ghost, Why can't they invent something to turn me back to normal? "_ I asked, desperate.

Then I started sinking on the floor.

 **Done!**

 **sorry because it's so short. Also sorry for not updating. I have been concentrating on my other story, neglecting this one.**

 **Reviews!**

 **ShotaroxPhilip: Yes**

 **dplgnrsylvia: Yes they will be able to do all of that.**

 **InfernalFox: I reviewed myself. Lol. Half of the message got erased.**

 **ShiraYukiShadow: Done. Thanks for pointing that one out.**

 **Again, sorry. Vote in the poll please. It's vital for the next chapter to know how do you want the chapters.**

 **I really need a Beta.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	8. The Link Rewrite

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **So… how do I say this…?**

 **I have been reading my past chapters in The Link (Even editing some) and I have to say this: They suck.**

 **I started writing The Link back when I was still learning English. To say the truth, my grammar sucked. My planning? not so bad but… it can get better.**

 **However, the original idea that sparked this is pretty interesting. I had a lot planned, like accidental magic, body swapping, Dan being pretty much a psycho, ect ect. However, I have lost much inspiration for this story, and the movement of the plot was too slow.**

 **Still, I got dozens of follows thanks to this story. because of that, I won't scrap it completely, but put it on my list of "must write". Once I get some hype back, and write a decent timeline, I'll post the rewrite. However, my dear readers, you have a choice. I'm going to put up a poll. Do you want it to be like it was going right now (Me writing every** _ **single episode in every season?**_ **(which can make me lose inspiration pretty fast, will get old even faster and it will take forever to get to Hogwarts)** **or** **Do you want me to post two separate stories (that are canon to each other): One In Hogwarts and another one a collection of oneshots that happen Pre-Hogwarts? you decide, i'm putting a poll up for you to vote.**

 **If there are any errors in phrasing or grammar, i'm sorry. I really didn't know how to say this, but I think it's better this way. It may take longer, but you will get better quality. Quality before Quantity, right?**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


End file.
